


On A Mission

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Engaged Couple, Established Relationship, F/M, Mentioned John Watson/Mary Morstan - Freeform, Prompt Fill, mentioned Greg Lestrade/Stella Hopkins, mentioned Mycroft Holmes/Anthea, mentioned Sherlock Holmes/Sally Donovan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Mycroft tries to talk Seb into one more mission before his wedding but Seb's got something else in mind.





	On A Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake: “Zero fucks given. Next please.”

“What about Saint Petersburg?” Mycroft Holmes asked, checking the file he pulled out of his briefcase.

“Russia or Florida?” Sebastian Moran asked, mildly interested. “Weather’s better in Florida right now.”

“Yes, but I doubt there are many Russian mobsters there currently.” He held out the file to Seb. “This one considers himself Russia’s greatest arms dealer, he’s becoming quite a nuisance.”

"Zero fucks given," Seb said casually as he turned the page of the gun magazine he was reading. "Next." He was sitting on his end of his and Molly's sitting room sofa, his long legs stretched out along the length of it.

His boss and mentor rolled his eyes as he put the file away. "You cannot turn down every mission, Sebastian."

"Can and will when it's just two days 'til my wedding." Seb looked at the older man over the top of the magazine. "Unless you want to be the one to tell Molly I'll miss our big day."

"What's this about missing the wedding?" Molly asked as she approached them with a plate of biscuits. Her tone was as casual as Seb's but Mycroft could hear the ice beneath the surface.

"I have some missions that require surgical precision but Sebastian refuses to accept any of them."

"As well he should," Molly said, raising an eyebrow. "You're his Best Man, you should know better. Hand the urgent missions over to someone who's not about to get married and Seb can tackle the rest after the honeymoon."

“Which, I might add, we’ve decided to extend,” Seb said, grinning. “A full fortnight at my cousin’s cabin in Montana.”

“You’re leaving me without my best sniper for two weeks?” Mycroft asked, his eyes widening slightly.

Seb’s grin widened. “You always could get back in the field yourself.”

“Wet-work was never part of my skillset.” He paused. “Perhaps I can convince Mary to come out of retirement.”

“Over John’s dead body,” Molly said, smirking.

“And she’d probably shoot you just for asking,” Seb added. “Find another sniper or wait two weeks, it’s up to you. Meanwhile, are we still on for tonight?”

Mycroft nodded as he texted someone. “Yes, my brother, John, and Gregory have already confirmed they will meet us at the pub.”

Seb grinned. “Good.”

Molly shook her head, smiling. “I can’t believe you picked karaoke for your stag night.”

He shrugged, his enthusiasm undimmed. “It’ll be fun.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. “It’ll give you enough blackmail material for the next year, you mean.”

Seb smirked. “That too.”

“Just don’t end up in jail is all I ask,” Molly said, smiling, as she leaned down to kiss him softly. “I don’t feel like bailing out my fiancé and half the wedding party.”

He chuckled. “No promises, love.”

“Seb…”

“Have you seen His Highness over there when he’s drunk?”

Mycroft rolled his eyes as Molly smirked. “At least promise you’ll all be in one piece at the end of the night.”

“‘Course,” Seb said, grinning wider. “The last thing I want is to be on Anthea, Sally, Mary, and Stella’s bad sides on top of yours.”

“Smart man,” she murmured then she sat on his lap and kissed him soundly.


End file.
